


For Family

by KC_alwaysandcompletely



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_alwaysandcompletely/pseuds/KC_alwaysandcompletely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rumours fly that River Song is back, the Doctor can't help but investigate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mystery wrapped in an enigma

Real:  
The doctor creeps through the slumbering spaceship. The engines are humming in the background. He can feel the small vibrations radiating up through the floor. He was almost at the control room now. Just a few more steps.  
The doctor paused before the gleaming door. He could feel his hearts beating too fast, breath shallow in anticipation. Could it really be true?. Rumours so many rumours. He had tried in vain to ignore them, he wished so hard that behind the door she’d be standing there bold as brass, with a wry smile and a teasing spoilers. Hell in high heels.   
He could hear the guards chatting at the end of the corridor and knew his time was running out if he was going to enter without being discovered. He didn’t know enough about this ship to come up with a convincing lie for the psychic paper. normally he’d just wing it of course but he sensed that this ship with all its guards and security protocols it wasn’t going to work. He’d barely even managed to hack the onboard computer.  
He quickly pulled the sonic screwdriver from his inside jacket pocked. One short buzzing later the door opened to reveal something entirely unexpected.  
The room was massive with a mezzanine above a grand stair case that would have looked more at home in a stately home. There was a woman stood on the mezzanine. Red dressing gown. Killer heels. Tardis blue finger nails clutching a champagne flute, gold wedding band glistening on her finger.   
“River” he breathed   
This woman had sleek hair not rivers manic curls but still she could be in disguise.   
“Hello sweetie” the woman said not turning around.   
No thought the Doctor, that’s not right. Rivers voice was more luxurious, more seductive. This voice sounded younger.   
His heart fell. Oh River where are you.   
After draining the glass the woman who was not River turned around. Her eyes scanned the room and she smiled widely when she saw the Doctor standing awkwardly.   
She began to make her way down the stair case.   
“well hello Mr Song”  
The doctor gave an indignant huff. Mr Song indeed. Who did she think she was!  
As she stepped down to ground level the doctor realised how young she looked. Late teens or early twenties. But her clothes screamed older temptress, like a little girl playing dress up in her mothers wardrobe.   
Her hair was nearly the same brownish blond as Rivers but with just a hint of red and her eyes blue-grey-green but with a stripe of amber in the left.   
“you aren’t River Song” he stated   
She chucked “are you sure? “  
“yes”   
“positive?”  
“yes who are you?”  
She cocked an eyebrow “bet your life on it… sweetie?”   
He paused she certainly had something, a kind of aura like River. Could it be possible, he’d been given extra regenerations was it possible she had too? Is that what this was ?  
But no. this wasn’t his River he just knew it.  
He smiled “Always. Who are you?”  
She tutted “spoilers”  
Knock knock on the door. “enter” she commanded.  
The door opened to reveal Ashilda …. Me.   
“you” the doctor roared his fury boiling inside.   
“me” she said calmly before looking at the woman in red “ I take it this before for him” she nodded.  
“what? Why? …. Why are you posing as River Song?”  
The two women exchanged an exasperated look. It dawned on him that during his trip through the ship he had encountered hardly any resistance there were always guards close but not too close. Could that be coincidence? No he was too old to believe in coincidences.   
The smile the woman in red gave this time was different. Soft and understanding. “it was necessary” there was nothing mocking this time just a cool statement of fact.   
Then her face clouded. He wondered what emotions were swirling beneath the haze. After a moment she regained her composure.  
“so what are we going to do with him?” Me asked   
And back came the knowing grin “oh I have the perfect solution”.   
She took out her lipstick and applied a generous layer. Then Me flicked a switch on the wall and the doctor was frozen. He tried to struggle but the invisible force held him tight.   
The woman in red sighed heavily then stalked up to him and whispered “sorry sweetie” in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.  
Instantly is head began to swim.   
The woman backed off.  
“you know you have to kiss on the lips for full dosage” Ashilda intoned   
He realised with a shock that it must be hallucinogenic lipstick, as the room began to spin.   
“go ahead” the woman in red replied voice heavy with sarcasm.  
“won’t he remember?” Ashilda sounded intrigued rather than concerned   
“yes and no, he’ll remember the events but the lipstick will blurr my face, his imagination will fill the gap” the woman in red spoke softly  
“and he’ll fill it with..”  
“with the real River Song”   
“how can you know? he’s strong he could fight its effects”  
The woman in red gave a half smile, and spoke sadly “because he so wants it to be true”  
Ashilda cocked her head to the side “isn’t that a trifle cruel?”  
The woman in red rubbed the wedding band on her finger “if you had the chance to see your love again wouldn’t you take it?...even if it wasn’t real?”  
And with that the doctor decended into a blurr of colour and sound untill spinning blackness decended.

Hallucination  
The doctor creeps through the slumbering spaceship. The engines are humming in the background. He can feel the small vibrations radiating up through the floor. He was almost at the control room now. Just a few more steps.  
The doctor paused before the gleaming door. He could feel his hearts beating too fast, breath shallow in anticipation. Could it really be true?. Rumours so many rumours. He had tried in vain to ignore them, he wished so hard that behind the door she’d be standing there bold as brass, with a wry smile and a teasing spoilers. Hell in high heels.   
He could hear the guards chatting at the end of the corridor and knew his time was running out if he was going to enter without being discovered. He didn’t know enough about this ship to come up with a convincing lie for the psychic paper.normally he’d just wing it of course but he sensed that this ship with all its guards and security protocols it wouldn’t work. He’d barely even managed to hack the onboard computer.  
He quickly pulled the sonic screwdriver from his inside jacket pocked. One short buzzing later the door opened to reveal something entirely unexpected.  
The room was massive with a mezzanine above a grand stair case that would have looked more at home in a stately home. There was a woman stood on the mezzanine. Red dressing gown. Killer heels. Tardis blue finger nails clutching a champagne flute, gold wedding band glistening on her finger.   
“River” he breathed   
Today her hair was sleek, shiny and hung loose about her shoulders .   
“Hello sweetie” she said not turning around.   
The Doctor purred inside at the sound of her voice. So luxurious, so seductive.   
His heart Leaped. Oh River its really you.   
After draining the glass River turned around. Her eyes scanned the room and she smiled widely when she saw the Doctor standing awkwardly.   
She began to make her way down the stair case.   
“well hello Sweetie”  
He felt the muscles in his face pulled into a grin. It felt wonderful but still strange in this face , a face of scowls and stern looks.  
As she stepped down to ground level the doctor realised how beautiful she looked. Her clothes screamed older temptress, Mrs Robinson to the end River he mused.   
Her hair was the same brownish blond as always and her eyes shone blue-grey-green.   
“River Song” he beamed   
She chucked “expecting someone else? “  
“well it’s hard to be sure …timelines”   
“hum true enough, shall we do diaries”  
“yes where are we? After manhatten I’d wager”  
She cocked an eyebrow “bet your life on it… sweetie?”   
He paused she certainly had something his River.  
He smiled “Always. So am I right?”  
She tutted “spoilers”  
Knock knock on the door. “enter” she commanded.  
The door opened to reveal Ashilda …. Me.   
“you” the doctor roared his fury boiling inside.   
“me” she said calmly before looking at the woman in red “ I take it this before for him” she nodded.  
“what? Why? …. River what are you doing with her?”  
The two women exchanged an exasperated look. It dawned on him that during his trip through the ship he had encountered hardly any resistance there were always guards close but not too close. Could that be coincidence? No he was too old to believe in coincidences.   
The smile River gave this time was different. Soft and understanding. “it was necessary” there was nothing mocking this time just a cool statement of fact.   
Then her face clouded. He wondered what emotions were swirling beneath the haze. After a moment she regained her composure.  
“so what are we going to do with him?” Me asked   
And back came the knowing grin “oh I have the perfect solution”.   
She took out her lipstick and applied a generous layer. Then Me flicked a switch on the wall and the doctor was frozen. He tried to struggle but the invisible force held him tight.   
Then River sighed heavily then stalked up to him and whispered “sorry sweetie, I can’t be here” in his ear before kissing him.  
Instantly his head began to swim.   
He realised with a shock that it must be hallucinogenic lipstick, as the room began to spin.   
“won’t he remember?” Ashilda sounded intrigued rather than concerned   
“yes and no, he’ll remember the events but the lipstick will blurr enough” the woman in red spoke softly   
“how can you know? he’s strong he could fight its effects and come after you”  
The woman in red gave a half smile, and spoke sadly “no he knows better than that”  
Ashilda cocked her head to the side “isn’t that a trifle cruel? turning up to swiftly disappear”  
The woman in red rubbed the wedding band on her finger “if you had the chance to see your love again wouldn’t you take it?...even if it wasn’t real?”  
And with that the doctor decended into a blurr of colour and sound untill spinning blackness decended.  
*  
The Doctor sat up slowly. The room was still spinning a little. He took a few deep breaths as he sat alone on the Tardis floor. His Wife he had seen his wife he smiled. But something wasn’t right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He replayed the memory over and over. After a few hours he realised what was bothering him. The ring. The gold wedding ring. River never wore a wedding ring, he had never given her one and her “other husbands” could never entice her to wear one. He wondered if that was how she justified theirs being her TRUE marriage. Could he be wrong though? He wasn’t the most observant when it came to appearance and clothing as River and especially Clara had told him so frequently. There were other oddities too, she has said sweetie too much, true it was kind of her catch phrase but still. And why oh why would she be with Me ! He was defiantly puzzled, something of an oddity for this body. Could it be a dream, River often featured in his dreams but this felt so real, and not quite real at the same time. He decided further investigation was needed and jumped to his feet. His head swam and he lowered himself back to the floor. More investigation would have to wait.


	2. deep breath

“set him down here” the woman in red instructed the guards, who placed the Doctor gently on the floor of the console room, before exiting. The Tardis now empty except the woman and the Doctor.   
She sighed as she crouched down next to his sleeping form.   
“how did we get here?” she reached out a hand and gently ran a hand through his grey hair. River was right he really did need to do his roots.  
She sat down properly and continued to stoke his hair, whilst the doctor slept peacefully.   
“do you remember asgard? Or the snowball fight on Everest? Or that time we got chased by those sentient chickens cause you started sonicing their egg” she giggled “who would have thought we’d end up here. On a stolen spaceship headed for trenzalore, now there’s irony for you.” She smiled to herself “I wonder what she’d think of all this. Other than the obvious. Would she be proud? Angry? Disappointed?” the Doctor mumbled in his sleep and turned over. “I can’t see her anymore. I wish I could, I miss her you know. I missed her even when I could see her. It wasn’t the same as before but at least it was something.” She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry you know, for everything. But I can’t let you get there first. This one is on me. Its my mess I have to clean it up. I hope you’ll understand that someday.”  
The door creaked open. “Am I interrupting?” Me asked as she stuck her hear around the door. She shook her head. Me came in in sat on the doctors other side. “we should go he’ll wake up soon. “  
The woman in red looked sad. “just a little longer”  
“You could just tell him who you are. Its not like he could stop whats going to happen” Me spoke gently, she knew this was perilously close to over the line. They were allies, useful to each other but friends was a stretch. Neither of them had indulged in friends for centuries. Both had been stung before.  
Her head shook almost imperceptibly. “no, this will be hard enough for him in the end, no need to prolong the pain. Besides this is my responsibility”  
Me looked puzzled “your responsibility? Your cleaning up that boys mess. Once again I might add, how is any of this your responsibility”  
“family looks out for each other” she murmered before taking a deep breath “time to go, he’ll come round soon. Your right we shouldn’t be here”  
And with that she retracted her hand and they both left the Tardis. As she reached the door the woman in red turned and whispered “goodnight raggedy man”


	3. an unexpected guest

*  
River stretched as she walked out onto the balcony, sipping a glass of champagne . The towers were singing softly in the starlight. She had left the Doctor sleeping softly. It still felt so unreal, even now so many years into the 24 years together she’d been promised. Perfect.   
When she heard the Tardis engines her heart sank. He couldn’t do it. But instead of their tardis dematerialising another parked right alongside. This new Tardis had the exact same disguise, that special blue police box.   
A young woman came stumbling out clutching her side. She was covered in blood, stumbling a little.   
“River” the woman sighed   
River had never been one to trust stranger, for obvious reasons. She reached for her blaster and quick as a flash had the woman at her mercy.  
“who are you?” River demanded   
The woman seemed to be struggling for breath but somehow managed to laugh.  
Without a word she began convulsing and then the most magical light filled the room, the first regeneration energy ever seen on Darillium.  
River watched closely expecting to see the changes regeneration brought. She was surprised when instead of her body changing the woman channelled the light into River. It entered her abdomen and she could feel the hum in her blood.   
When it was over River stared at the woman. She was healed and now River could see that pale brownish blond hair shining a reddish gold was pulled back in a French plait. She had very pale skin, and pale eyes. Blue perhaps, no green oh well it hardly mattered.   
Stood before her was a Time Lady. That much at least was obvious. River still didn’t understand why or how she had channelled her regeneration energy into her but at least she didn’t seem to be a threat. In fact at this precise moment the woman seem more interested in being completely sure she hadn’t changed in any way. She patted herself down, ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled.   
“who are you” River asked her blaster still raised   
“you know you really shouldn’t be drinking that” the woman nodded to the champagne glass  
“what did you do? How did you?...” she trailed off  
The woman threw her head back and laughed “what did I do hum I cheated. How? Disgracefully” she winked   
“but what was that about” River asked still utterly perplexed  
“I don’t have a spare hand” the woman looked down at her outfit. Black fitted leather paired with black boots. She pulled a face as she took a small perfume looking bottle from her pocket. “time for a change of outfit don’t you think” she squirted the it at herself and instantly her outfit changed. She was now dressed in fitted dark blue jeans, a brown vest top with ‘I shoot first’ written in big letters and a black leather jacket. But Rivers eyes were drawn to the shoes, bright red heels with small pleats around the toes. The woman followed Rivers gaze “nice aren’t they, my Dorothy shoes”  
“your Dorothy shoes?” River raised an eyebrow  
“yeah you know, ‘ there’s no place like home’” when River still looked perplexed she added “the wizard of Oz”  
Deciding that as the woman had done nothing but changed her clothes she wasn’t likely to attack she holstered her blaster and took another sip of drink.  
The woman pulled a face. “you really shouldn’t be drinking that”  
River rolled her eyes “really why ever not”  
“Spoilers” the woman replied   
Oh for gods sake River thought “you still haven’t told me who you are”  
Now it was the woman’s turn to roll her eyes “I am telling you”  
Rivers face clouded with confusion replaying their conversation. Until OH My God. No that….that wasn’t possible . was it?  
Why she asked her self would she not be supposed to drink. Unless she was dying she could only come up with 1 explanation. And the regeneration energy, oh my. She understood the hand reference at last. She remembered the doctor telling her about how this tenth regeneration lost his hand in a sword fight and later poured his unused regeneration energy into it so he wouldn’t have to change. But that only works with an exact DNA Match. So could this be, did this mean.   
The woman looked at River and seemed to enjoy watching the emotions play out on her face. Until understanding spread across it. Of course Dorothy shoes, where is home to a time traveller.  
River gasped and the woman smiled and walked back to her Tardis. At the door she paused and turned.   
“take it easy on the old boy okey, his hearts can only take so much” River nodded and with that the woman disappeared through the doors and dematerialised.  
River stood for a moment, her hand moved to her stomach. After a time the doctor still groggy with sleep joined her on the balcony and his arms wound their way around her.   
*  
“So it worked then” a familiar voice commented dryly  
“obviously” the woman replied as she began to pull levers to fly away.  
“and does she know who you are” Me joined her at the console   
“yes she knows, or she suspects which is close enough, it’ll keep the timelines intact”  
*  
“River what are you doing” the Doctors exasperated voice followed her Into the control room of the Tardis.  
“I just need the scanner” She began fiddling with the dials “just for a minute”  
The Doctor opened the door “and why do I have to stay outside? Unless your’ve forgotten wife its my time machine”  
“oh stop pouting I’m not going anywhere” she smiled a little, she did like that he didn’t want her to leave.   
After a few beeps the screen flickered to life.   
Scan complete patient: River Song/ Melody Pond   
Species: human hybrid time lord  
Hearts: 1   
Age: 215 earth years  
Gender: female   
Condition: pregnant   
And there it was, in black and white. So that woman she was my…..   
River sat down slowly, her heart was beginning to race, she could hear it throb in her ears.   
“River” the Doctor bellowed through the doors   
“open this bloody door” she didn’t move. Her mind was racing. 200 years of time and space and it had never even occurred to her. She always figured they couldn’t, I mean technically they weren’t even the same species, then there was whatever Kovarian had done to her.   
She remembered what the wom-what her daughter had said about being gentle with him. How could she be gentle, she didn’t even know how to tell him. The man who had lost so much, including his own children. How did she even start.  
She heard a buzzing noise but it wasn’t until he burst through the doors looking mutinous that she realised he must have soniced the doors.   
“River” he growled “what the hell is going on?” his Scottish eyebrowns fully in control. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. If it hadn’t been so serious she’d have laughed, River Song speechless. The doctor had been threatening to do this for such a long time, I guess in a way he’d finally managed.   
The Doctor stopped in his tracks as she spotted the scanner. She considered trying to hide it, or lie but the tardis door was immune to sonic devices. That meant the tardis let him in, maybe this was how he was surposed to find out. She watched as he read each line trying to gauge his reaction:  
Scan complete patient: River Song/ Melody Pond eyebrows very cross  
Species: human hybrid time lord small nod eyebrows raised slightly  
Hearts: 1 face relaxes almost imperceptibly  
Age: 215 earth years smirk  
Gender: female eye roll  
Condition: pregnant utter shock, panic , confusion   
Welcome to party sweetie, she thought.  
*  
“what the.. but no…how ….WHAT!!!” the Doctor spluttered still staring at the monitor.  
River just sat and watched from the other side of the room as every emotion racing through her played out in slow motion on her husbands face.  
“what does this mean?” he asked crossly turning at last to face her.  
River shook her head slightly. “I’d have thought that was obvious my love”  
The Tardis timely as ever materialised the doctors own crib into the control room. The Doctor stared as if by his glare alone the thing would burst into flames.  
Without warning marched across the room and she stood. His face was thunder and she readied herself for a fight.   
A fight that would never come as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her curls. She just stood stock still, not hugging back. In truth she was in shock.   
They stayed that way for an age. Eventually like waking from a stupor, Rivers hands moved hesitantly from her side and slid gently in place around her husband.   
“I love you River” he whispered in her ear. Silent tears rolled down her face. He’d never said it before. Not in words.   
“I love you too” she whispered back   
In her heart the knot of tension that had been building released. He was here, he hadn’t run away, and he wasn’t angry. He was here holding her in his arms, just the way they were supposed to be. And she knew then that everything would be ok. Because he would be beside her, because whatever came next they would face it together. Mr and Mrs Song. Side by side just like towers perfectly positioned to make the most extraordinary song.


	4. mine?

A few months had passed and it still hadn’t sunk in, not really. For either of them. River thought back to the last time she thought she was pregnant. When he’d made her watch as she killed him on that dreadful beach in Utah. She’d felt so sick, of course when her father had asked she blamed it on the prison food, but in her heart of hearts she had hoped. Well hoped and feared. She had never felt the same mix of emotions as when she had begun to bleed. She had put it down to being incompatible species or maybe kovarian had sterilised her the way she had Amy; that despite hundreds of years as man and wife in every sense they had no children. She had convinced herself she had imagined her symptoms and come to terms with the prospect of never being a mother. But now she wondered if she hadn’t lost no miscarried; isn’t that the proper term; miscarried their child. It made the fear ever present in her heart bubble to the surface every time she thought about it. She had never told the doctor that she had thought she was pregnant, nor that children had ever even crossed her mind. Whether she was protecting him or herself she wasn’t sure. And besides she’d make a lousy mother right? A psychopath. Murderer. A woman who couldn’t stay still. Who carried weapons with her everywhere not out of paranoia but necessity. How could she ever be a mother. Weren’t they supposed to be warm and comforting and homely? wern’t they surposed to help guide their child and offer advice?. She thought of her own mother, behind all the sass Amy was all of those things even in the unorthodox circumstances of her upbringing. Rory had seen all of it before anyone else, he’d seen the woman who could be long before the girl who was came to accept herself. She smiled at the thought of her parents “together or not at all” , but her smile began to slide when she thought that they might never know their grandchildren.  
A few days before when they had been eating breakfast the Doctor had made a sudden dash for the scanner. He’d been mumbling about others and checking. When she’d asked what exactly their was to check. He hesitated slightly before drawing himself to his full height and exclaiming “I’m checking how many hearts”  
River had raised an eyebrow “why?”  
“well, umm, see umm” he had stammered  
“Doctor” her voice radiated calm warning  
His eyebrows furrowed “Well as we established I’m hardly your only husband”  
River was aghast. Could he really think the baby wasn’t his?   
River held her temper reminding herself that from his perspective he’d watched her all over 2 other men whilst simultaneously ignoring him. Not that she’d know it was him. Of course hydroflax had never touched her like that, would have made the android thing less of a surprise if he had. She had been his nurse queen and as she told the doctor time and time again she had really married the diamond.  
She rolled her eyes “well if your talking about hydroflax I really don’t think..”   
“what about Raymond” he cut her off sharply.  
“Ramone” she corrected patiently “and do you really think I’d risk that with anyone but you?” she maintained the eye contact “besides that was years ago”  
The Doctor looked unsure but insisted on checking.  
The scanner beeped loudly. Yet another surprise. The tardis had found not only the 2 hearts of a timelord, but 4. Twins.   
River smiled as she pictured the Doctors face. She wished she had taken a picture for posterity, it was so funny.   
Timelords it transpired rarely have twins. But then natural conception is only for plebs. The upper echelons of society had been procreating in what humans would call test tube babies for millennia. The equipment was all their but used purely for pleasure, not that many timelords felt those needs. But the doctor was special, had always been special. He told her that strange though it may seem she was his first. He and his first wife had shared a melding of the minds but not bodies, they after all were of the ruling classes that was for others. And he had been emotionally very close to several human companions but again that was as far as it went, though she suspected that has a much to do with their short lifespans as anything. The Doctor took his time to get close to people and had always been reticent when it came to touch. She of course couldn’t say the same but it was never the same as with him.   
It reminded her of a TV show quote :  
“ Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh there's nobody out there for me," but all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while... every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark, and yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love... making love... that's when two people become one..”   
With anyone else it was just a means to an end, a way to satisfy a craving. But not with the Doctor. With him a physical act became so much more, it became an expression of love. The corners of her mouth twitched, and this Doctor knew how to love.


	5. how crazy is too crazy

*  
Beep Beep Beep Beep   
Her alarm sounded loudly. She clumsily hit the snooze button and laid her head back don on the pillow. Just 5 more minutes.   
Knock Knock  
Urgch why me. She thought.   
“What?” she groggily yelled.   
“there’s someone here to see you” her best friend replied “get up lazy” she added when she got no reply “seriously you have 5 minutes or I’m hauling you downstairs myself”  
She groaned into the pillow and slowly began to extract herself from the tangled covers. Hastily she brushed her hair and shoved on the clothes she’d discarded on the chair the night before. A quick glance in the mirror showed dark blue jeans and her favourite strappy top with “I shoot first” and a picture of Firefly’s Malcolm Reynolds printed on the front. Her brownish red locks hung loose down her back. She considered putting it in a ponytail as usual habbit for day to day but at the sound of footsteps on the stairs she hurried out the room.  
Her best friend was outside her door. “your going to wish you’d dressed up a bit” was all she said.  
Bit rude she thought since her friend was hardly dressed any better, black jeans not blue, purple soft kitty t-shirt. Although she thought she had combed her tightly curled hair since it seemed a bit longer.  
“why? Who is it?” she asked but Nadine just grinned “no idea but one of them is beyond hot and the other has a lovely Scottish accent” the girls laughed   
The two made their way down stairs. She could smell bacon hummm yummy .   
The lounge was as always a bit of a tip. There were used mugs on the table, books and notes scattered on every surface. Mould crawling up the walls and an assortment of empty take away cartons on the floor. Her friends were sat in their usual spots. Dave in the armchair next to the telly lounging with his legs resting on the table. Shannon curled up in the armchair next to his , with her feet tucked under and a laptop balanced precariously on her knees. Jade at the far end of the sofa sat forward with a notepad on her lap. The only difference was that in her and Nadine’s spots were 2 strangers. For some reason this niggled her. Get out of my spot she thought, not that she was a Sheldon cooper but she did have a few OCD routines and sitting on the sofa seat closest to the door was one. She remembered when Shannon had sat there one day and she just had this niggling in her head that it was her spot, , she hadn’t ordered her out of the seat (not that she was above doing so) no she had waiting fidgeting in the armchair until the other girl had got up to make a drink. And quick as a flash order was restored.   
The strangers turned to face her as they entered the room. She studied them. One was old with salt and pepper hair and a face her gran would say could do with Ironing. He was fidgeting and wringing his hands. His eyes were blue and seemed sad, and he had very prominent eyebrows. The other was younger maybe mid 30’s with dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a prominent nose. Nadine was right he was hot, striking.   
He stood to greet her, reaching out a hand for her to shake, she did so noticing how very large and warm his hands were. Well you know what they say big hands … a little voice in her head spoke. “Hi I’m Liam Forshaw” he smiled. He had a lovely smile. God what had gotton into her.  
“Harmony Avon nice to meet you” she replied   
She looked at the older one, he was still wringing his hands   
“ah this is the Doctor” Liam introduced the stranger who looked up suddenly.   
“ and we’d like to ask you some questions”


	6. time to go

okay so you want us to believe your lecturers” she exchanged a look with Nadine and both had to look away quickly to prevent them from bursting out laughing.   
They were all sat around the coffee table now. The strangers had , to be the least likely people in the entire cosmos to be lecturers . they claimed they were checking up on the state of student housing. It really was too ridiculous for words especially considering they had barely glanced at the house and seemed engrossed in talking.  
“and what exactly do you want from us?” Dave asked casually   
“I’ll need written accounts of anything strange that’s happened since you moved in. “ the Scottish one replied briskly  
She rolled her eyes. It was a brilliant wind up but after 2 hours she was bored.   
“okay crazy this had been, well entertaining but now we have to go. We have a biochemistry lecture to get to and we can’t be late, Morton makes little enough sense when you hear the whole thing” she rose and gestured to the door   
“and its Martin sandwich day, the mad man and his mug” Jade chipped in also rising.   
“oh god and Claire’s bones essay is due tomorrow. I’ve still got 1000 words to write” Nadine looked dejected   
“we could just skip it” Shannon added with a hopeful grin“or not” she added when the others glared at her in unison.   
After a lot of argument they got the strangers out the door and began to trudge up the hill for another long day.


	7. life is pain princess

“daddy” she spoke hesitantly her tiny hand playing with the gold ring on his finger. His wedding ring.  
“yes sweetheart” he urged her on   
She pursed her lips, he couldn’t help thinking how very like her mother she was. When it was something that didn’t matter to her she would blurt out whatever came to mind, blunt and honest and well rather hilarious from her fathers point of view. But when something was bothering her,or when a subject that mattered came up she would clam up and it seemed to take a great effort for her to talk about them. She hated asking for help and rarely cried, when she did she always tried to hide her pain. Just like River.   
“do, do you think I’ll ever get married” she asked still playing with his ring and not looking at him.  
“well that’s up to you. Do you want to get married” he asked gently   
“huuummmm” she took a awhile to think before she answered.  
“I don’t know. You and mummy are married aren’t you?”   
“yes sweetheart we are” he smiles   
The girl fidgeted bit “and you love her?”  
“very much” he said solemnly   
His daughter looked up at him with such earnest eyes   
“but you keep hurting her” jesus where did this come from. It was true that he had hurt River a great deal and he too had been hurt. But this was all before, before Darillium, before the twins. He couldn’t think of anything to say.   
She turned her head back to staring at the floor “I don’t want to hurt like that. Daddy” she said shaking her head vigorously  
He sighed heavily “sweetheart look at me” he lifted her chin with a gentle finger until she was looking at his face. “sometimes we have to let ourselves get hurt to feel the good stuff. And life without feeling is just existing. So we take it. the good and the bad and we make the best we can of it. We treasure every good memory and we keep the bad memories at bay. And I bet if you ask your mum whether it was worth all the heart ache, to be here with the two of you. To be a proper family even for a little while. She’d tell you it was all worth it, that she wouldn’t change a thing, not one line.”  
Her eyebrows knitted together “why only a little while?”  
Damn he’d meant to be reassuring, what a stupid slip of the tongue.   
“it doesn’t matter.” This time he looked away and she replicated what he had done to her and gently guided his head up with finger under the chin.   
“is something going to happen?” he tried to force his face into a smile but his eyes gave him away and although he didn’t answer he could see the dawning realisation in his baby girls eyes.   
“is something going to happen to me and Damien?” her eyes searched his and her mouth hardened “ is something going to happen to you?” again her eyes x-rayed his face,   
“something is going to happen to mummy” this time it was a statement not a question. And it broke his hearts to hear their daughter say it with such resignation. But he couldn’t bring himself to contradict her, after all it was true. And he had sworn to himself never to lie to his children about the important things, that was what had cost him his first family and he wasn’t about to repeat that mistake. That was his past and they were his future.   
She didn’t probe any further and he was relieved. He didn’t know how he would dance around the subject of Rivers death. The library was haunting his dreams now that time seemed to be catching up with them at last. How could they ever have though 24 years would be enough. She climbed on her father’s lap and curled up in his arms. “don’t worry daddy I’ll fix it” she whispered


	8. Bully

“you don’t have a family” the bully laughed his head rolling back with enjoyment   
“yes I do” the little red headed girl growled back fists clenched by her sides   
“then where are they” he feigned looking around “oh yeah not here, cause they don’t care about you” he sniggered   
“at least my daddy really is my daddy” she retorted angrily  
“what did you say” he towered over her as he stepped closer   
She drew herself up to her full height but he was still a good head and shoulders above her . “ I said your dad isn’t even your real dad, maybe that’s why he can’t stand you” she practically shouted   
She had barely finished when he exploded with rage and lunged forward to punch her. But she was far too quick for him, she ducked out the way and swept his foot out from under him in one swift smooth motion. His hand connected with the wall behind where she’d been standing with a crunch and he slipped forward barely catching himself before his face would have connected with the pavement. He looked up at her from the ground and saw a fire in her eyes “I don’t like bullies. Leave my brother alone “ and with that she turned and sauntered off.   
She heard her Gran call her name as the lock on the front door clicked behind her. She followed the voice into the dining room and burst out with “I didn’t hit him gran” Amy pulled a face “didn’t hit who?”   
She told her gran the whole story. How the bully wouldn’t leave Damien alone, how he’d stolen his lunch, and beaten him up and made it so no-one in school dared to be friends with him cause if they did they would get the same treatment. She fully expected to be grounded but after a sigh and head shake Amy let it go. After all she hadn’t hit him and she was only looking out for her brother.   
When Rory came home he said the same. But he noticed she didn’t seem triumphant. No despite what anyone else would see as a victory she seemed down right dispirited. Best Amy probe though, whilst he was the more sensitive he didn’t have the tenacity to get to the bottom of some problems.   
“sweetheart whats the matter?” Amy asked   
“nothing” she said a little too quickly   
“what did this boy say exactly?” she shuddered slightly, clearly touched a nerve Amy thought.   
After a while she timidly replied “he, he said my parents didn’t care about me.”  
Amy scoffed “well that’s ridiculous” But Rory was watching his granddaughter closely and realised that maybe this had been playing on her mind for a while.   
“you do know how much your parents love you don’t you” Rory added but the little girl wouldn’t meet his eyes  
“then where are they” she muttered under her breath  
Later in her room she took out the post cards from her top draw. One from every expedition her mother had been on since they left Darillium. A whole years worth, but nothing not even a note from her dad. They had never explained why they had to leave Darillium, why they couldn’t all stay together. She knew that something bad was coming for her mum, her dad had nearly said as much. And she thought her mum had sensed it. Their last goodbye had been a tearful one all around. She loved her grandparents and her brother but she missed home, the way it had been, just the 4 of them. And they had to keep lying. To everyone they met, they had to fudge the truth and be vague and yes outright lie. Where are you from? Where are your parents? How come the William’s adopted you? How old are you? All questions that couldn’t be answered truthfully. She was tired of all the lies, only here in her grandparents home could she be truly honest.   
Months had passed since the bully incident before they heard anything. She was in history class getting very worked up at the teacher being so stupid. In fact they were having as close to a shouting match as she felt she could get away with in school.  
“miss Williams for the hundredth time the pandorica is just a story, the last centurian a myth. Neither are worth mentioning in a serious history class”  
She could feel her anger rising to the surface. Stupid human what did she know. Just as she was about to shout her retort there was a knock on the door.   
“hope I’m not interrupting” the Scottish voice spoke briskly and she whipped her head around to the door. There he stood in his almost suit, a solumn look on his face. Almost 18 months without a single word and here he stood. For a moment she just stood not sure if she wanted to hug him or slap him. But when he turned to look at her she could see such pain In his eyes her anger melted and she ran to him “daddy”.


	9. let not to the marriage of true minds

“how can you be sure he loves her?” Me asked as she swung round the tardis console  
Harmony smiled broadly and adjusted the dials to change course. “let me show you”  
They had landed in a large entrance hall. Every wall was covered in posters with holiday dates, club times and class schedules. The Banner over the entrance stated that this was the Luna University.  
Harmony spun on the spot and took a deep breath filling her lungs.   
“this way” she hummed as she started down a corridor marked Archaeology and Geology. Me followed confused as to what a university had to do with the Doctor of all people.  
They stopped outside a door which boasted a sign stating that ‘ everyone brings joy to this lecture, some when they enter….others when they leave’ the two women smiled and me made to enter. But a hand stopped her gently “first things first” she handed Me a key on a necklace and instructed her to wear it as she did likewise.  
“this is the first lecture River Song taught after becoming a professor. People forget that she was a serious academic who had a real flare and passion for her subject. Anyway as you know the Doctor can’t stand archaeology ‘I point and laugh at archeologists’. Funny really that’s literally what he did when he first saw baby Melody anyway tangent where was I oh yes. He used to doze off when she talked about it”   
“I get the point” Me rolled her eyes and Harmony smiled and inclined her head “good shall we” they entered the room. It looked like any other lecture hall, rows of staked seating facing a platform below. The lectern stood unused in a corner. They took a seat in the back row. The lecturer hadn’t made an appearance yet so the class was noisy. Small groups chatting together, sprawled across the desks or running up and down the stairs.   
“notice anyone out of place?” Harmony asked   
Me scanned the room. Most of the students looked to be in their early twenties, clad in jeans and hoodies or varying colours and styles. A small group of mature students in the corner chatted happily. A group of scantily clad girls were stood at the front flirting mercilessly with a bunch of drooling boys.   
She rolled her eyes at it all. She may look the same age as the assorted youngsters, but in truth she was billions of years old, she had seen the end of everything and come back to do it all again.   
“no” she replied simply  
“look closer” Harmony whispered   
She looked again. She saw a girl in the corner staring into space as her friend babbled. A Boy stood by the door pacing and looking anxious.   
“nothing life changing” at this moment the Professor entered. Her mane of manic curls wild , a black suit hugging her frame and a leather brief case by her side. The class grew quiet and settled into their seats, notebooks out.   
“sure” harmony whispered   
“yes” Me was getting tired of this game and it was beginning to show  
Harmony chuckled “okay okay” she put her hands up in surrender “look there” she was pointing to a seat on the front row. The inhabitant had short grey hair, black suitish attire and was gazing at River in wonder. The Doctor. How had she not spotted him before, he stuck out like a saw thumb.   
As if reading her mind Harmony added “he’s using a perception filter like us to go unnoticed. He can’t risk her seeing that face this early in her time stream”  
“why is he here?” Me asked quietly conscious the lecture had begun, but no one seemed to notice.   
Harmony’s face spread into a knowing grin as she whispered back “because he needed to see her. For Him this is after Darillium, after he sent her off to the library despite knowing the consequences to keep the timelines intact. Since Darillium was the first time she’d seen that face he knows that he won’t see her again. No more running off with younger versions to assuage his conscience. But he loves her and he misses her. He spent so long running from that he doesn’t want to hide it away again. He can’t see her properly, I mean he can’t talk to her or run off for adventures. No more spoilers or sweeties. But as a Doctor and then a Professor she gave thousands of lectures to audiences of students. The perfect place for him to watch her. If you look closely he’s in every single one. When he is scared or lonely or just missing her, he dons’ his perception filter and heads to one of her lectures. And she looks right through him and he knows it shouldn’t kill him but it does, and still he can’t stay away. It doesn’t matter that its archaeology she’s talking about when he can hear her voice again, so passionate about what she’s saying. It doesn’t matter that he can never touch her if he can watch her saunter in and command the room, his hell in high heels. So this is it, his act of devotion. The one that she’ll never even know about. The one that breaks his hearts and stitches them back together all at the same time. “  
Me thought about their story, it was tragic. Tragic and beautiful. And in a way so was this. The Doctors final acts of devotion. To respect her last wish, to let her die and keep their days together. It was funny she thought, the man who always needed an audience, sitting back and watching. No fuss no noise. Yes she thought …. He does love her. She could see a glistening on his cheek even from way up here.


	10. I aim to misbehave

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” her screams echoed through the cell block. Like him she was held tight by two guards. While he struggled she flailed, hands to her head, nails scraping.   
The woman in charge. Stood watching with a look of supreme enjoyment. Her eyepatch only adding to her menace. “Kovarian” was all Harmony had been able to whisper before she began screaming. He knew the name of course. The leader of the silence, the woman who had kidnapped Melody and made her a walking talking weapon.   
The screaming continued. God what here they doing to her. He struggled but he was held fast. Useless. His ears were ringing.   
After a long time she suddenly stopped screaming and clutching her head. Her breathing was still laboured but she stood up straight and the guards that had been restraining her let go. She shook her head a few times to clear it before taking a deep breath and smiling.   
“well Hello” her voice was calm, sultry.   
She stretched her muscles like she was figuring out a new skin.   
“glad you could join us at last” Kovarian smiled dryly  
Harmony cocked her head to the side studying the woman before her. After a moment she straightened up . “if I’d known there was a dress code I’d have worn something more appropriate” she smiled down at her baggy jeans and ripped t-shirt.   
Kovarian threw a bottle towards her “go ahead”. He knew that bottle it could change your entire outfit, but the million dollar question was could it produce weapons. This must be a test he thought to himself. Harmony looked torn for moment then lifted the bottle and sprayer herself. Her baggy clothes disappeared to be replaced by fitted black trousers, a sparkly low cut top and killer heels in tardis blue. Her ponytail was gone now her hair hung loose wavey and her clean face was now made up, her bright red lips drawing his attention first. Damn he thought not a blaster in sight.   
“well well like mother like daughter I surpose” Kovarian held out a blaster for her “now prove it. Kill your pet” he gulped as he realised she meant him.   
Harmony paused. Come on he thought, come on my brave girl you can fight this. She slowly reached for the blaster her face completely blank. She held it up to the light to study it, turning it over and over in her hands.   
“well get on with it” Kovarian barked   
Harmony suddenly looked back at her and took a few steps closer till they were nearly touching. The guards stiffened. She looked like she was studying kovarian the same way she had the blaster. After the longest moment of his life she smirked and pushed up on her tip toes “I’m all yours sweetie” she said before giving Kovarian a quick peck on the lips. The older woman looked unnerved and she hastily stepped back. “kill the prisoner” she spat   
As if in slow motion she turned to him blaster raised. Closer and closer she stepped till the blaster was flush with his forehead. “I am my mothers daughter” she spoke clearly as kovarian doubled over. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain. It never came he heard shots being fired and felt his jailers fall. He dived for the floor in an attempt to stay out the way. He was unarmed after all.   
When the shooting stopped he felt a gentle tug on his arm and he sat up eyes open. The guards were all dead, Madam Kovarian was lying on the floor clutching her chest.   
“are you ok?” Harmony asked her eyes combing his body for injuries   
“I’m fine” he said “you?”  
She met his eyes briefly “I’ll live”  
“what did you do you do to me” Kovarian wheezed   
Harmony turned her attention on the other woman and for the first time since entering the room looked completely frighteningly in control. She smiled sweetly oozing danger and in her best impression of her grandmothers Scottish accent said “Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in 32 minutes.”   
Kovarians eyes widened “help me” she chocked   
Harmony tutted and waggled a finger “no, no ,no I don’t thinks so. I’ve waited a very long time for this” she looked around and spotted the chair she had been tied to earlier. She picked it up, spun it round and plonked it down directly in front of the dying woman before straddling it, blaster held loosely in one hand. “I’m going to enjoy this”  
He knew better than to interfere, it would be safer to get between a Tiger and its prey. And so they stayed in silence apart from the rasping noises of the dying. Kovarians body shook as the life left her.   
He finally thought it was safe to move when the blaster went off. He looked around, she had shot the corpse in the head. He looked at her incredulous  
“hedging my bets” was all the explanation she offered. Sometimes he had to admit she really was quite scary.  
She waltzed over to his half risen form and offered him her spare hand “lets go home”   
*  
They were still on a fully functioning military base. When they reached the first of many guarded corridors she simply smiled cruelly, put her head phones in so she could play music. Music of all things at a time like this. She cut them down swiftly. Some with her swords which they had found discarded. Others she shot with stolen blasters, other still she fought hand to hand. He was in the thick of it but without weapons made somewhat less of a dent. It wasn’t till they had stolen a glider and escaped into space that she tuned off her mp3 and the mask she’d had worn since putting them in began to slip.   
He had questions of course. So many rushing round in his head he was beginning to get a migraine. And perhaps the strangest, the least consequential but most intrguining was this…. What was she listening to. He thought that maybe if he knew that he might know her. Maybe he’d find the key to her heart.


	11. for a song

“so not going home for the holidays?” Liam asked casually  
Harmony shook her head sadly “that would require having a home to go to” she tried to smile   
“there must be somewhere or someone. No family?” he asked as they climbed the hill.   
“nope. Just me and Hector”   
He raised an eyebrow “Hector?” now she smiled for real as she chucked   
“my skeleton. I bought him online to help with my anthropology coursework. You should have seen the postman’s face when I told him what he was delivering…. I may have forgotten to say he’s plastic …. And 3 feet tall.” He laughed loudly before returning to their conversation sombrely  
“no family at all”  
She took a deep breath and signed “none. My mum died when I was little, we were raised by my grandparents but their gone too now. Dad is MIA and brother …”she’s fixed her gaze on the pavement as she shifts uncomfortably “is a long story” she adds sadly   
He nudged her shoulder with his “maybe you could tell me someday”  
She met his eyes briefly scrunched her eyes slightly “yeah maybe”   
*  
“and why in gods name are we here?” he asked   
They were standing in the surf of the beach, waves gently lapping at their ankles   
“Because YOU said we could go anywhere” she said as she kicked water towards him but fell short  
“but really the beach …. In January”   
She hummed happily “what can I say I like water. I feel freer kind of connected around water. what can I say I'm an Aquarius”  
“I wonder what would happen if you moved somewhere landlocked” he mused aloud  
“hum” she feigned deep thought “umm well kill people probably. murder is always fun, I think I’d make a great assassin” she pretended to shoot him , “bang bang” laughing she splashed around a bit, locket bouncing on her chest she began to sing to herself , snippets of songs some he even recognised.  
I’ve got my ticket for the long way round   
Two bottle whiskey for the way   
And I sure would like some sweet company   
And I’m leaving tomorrow what do you say   
-Next time baby I’ll be bullet proof  
-I’m gunna swing from the chandelier  
-I can’t keep up with your turning tables   
-Next time I’ll be braver I’ll be my own saviour  
-We found love in hopeless place we found love in a hope-less place  
-People fall in love in mysterious ways   
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well me I fall in love with you every single day   
“whats with the singing” he’d never heard her sing before today   
She grinned “my dad used to say I was born with a song in heart. Shame I’m tone deaf”


End file.
